Ophthalmic lenses intended to be mounted in a particular spectacle frame are manufactured from an initial circular lens having the optical characteristics required by the prescription of the wearer.
To this end, this initial lens is edged so as to have an outline suitable for the spectacle frame chosen by the wearer, this outline being centered in the initial lens depending on geometrico-morphological characteristics of the wearer, such as interpupillary distance and/or depending on characteristics related to the position of the frame on the face of the wearer, for example the height of the pupils with respect to the lower edge of the frame or the lens in place on the head of the wearer, and/or depending on optical characteristics desired for the edged ophthalmic lens given the prescription of the wearer.
Thus, after the initial lens has been edged, it is known to control the quality of the obtained edged ophthalmic lens, in order to check, on the one hand, that the final outline of the edged ophthalmic lens indeed corresponds to the desired outline depending on the chosen spectacle frame, and, on the other hand, that the optical characteristics of the edged ophthalmic lens indeed correspond to the desired optical characteristics depending on the wearer and the chosen frame.
This quality control is carried out manually and visually, in various steps according to non-standardized protocols. This quality control is thus time-consuming and tedious to carry out. Furthermore, it is imprecise.